Togther Again
by Clowcardmastress
Summary: Sakura has a night mare of Sayoran being killed returning to HongKong and whan Sayoran ends up in japan Sakura is worred that her nightmare is caming true. What well happen to Sayoran read to find out, and pleaes R
1. The Dream

This is my frist fic, but every thing is welcome.I will only write the next chapter if I get 5 reviews.  
And I am NOT good at spelling so sorry if I spelled any thing wrong.   
Sakura and the group are all 16.  
I do not own Cardcaptors, clamp does.  
You can E-mail me at growlithe5@hotmail.com, pleaes R&R  
* means thinking  
(A.N.) means my notes  
_________________________Together Again________________________________  
"Sakura please what for me", Sayoran said slowly leaving, "I will what for you forever,I love you"repiled Sakura.   
Later at home, "Filght 546 was leaving for Hong kong when the airplane crased in to the ocean, every body on board was killed".  
"Nnnnnnoooooo Sssayorrran"  
16 year old Sakura yelled waking up from her nightmear, and scearing Kero who was tossed across the room by his master.   
"Sakura whats wrong?" asked a nervous kero to his master,  
"Nnothing kero, don't worry".anwsered Sakura.   
"O.k, I wont worry about you just because you woke up scarming" kero smarked.  
"Monster get up or your going to be late for school" yelled Tori Sakura's big bother up the stairs.  
"Hoooeeee it's 7:00,I am going to be late".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hong Kong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Master Sayoran your mother wishes to see you", Wei told A 16 year old Sayoran just walking in the door from school   
(A.N. I don't know the time difference, if you know please e-mail me) "O.k Wei I will go see her now" said Sayoran, handing his bookbag and coat to Wei and heading to his mother's room.  
"Hello Sayoran" said Leana(A.N.?)Sayoran's mother,  
"Mother you whanted to speak with me?",  
"Yes Sayoran I do, the Elders think you shoud go back to japan, because they think that something is going to happen to the sakura cards and there mistress".(A.N. they know that sakura made the clowcards the Sakura cards)  
Leana said also thinking,*and now you can go back to your cherry blossom*."Yes mother" said Sayoran trying to keep from smiling,  
"Mother when do I go?" asked Sayoran   
"two days from now" awnsered Leana  
"Thank you mother,I better go I have homework to get done"said Sayoran. 


	2. homecoming

***********************Together Again****************************************  
Chapter 2 THE RETURNING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RING RING RING  
"Hello Tomoyo speaking"  
"Hi Tomoyo this is Sayoran"   
"Sayoran?"  
"You know Sayoran Li" Sayoran said sarcastically"   
"Oh" said Tomoyo with a surprised look on her face, witch soon turned to anger, " Sayoran why didn't you call or write, you shoud see Sakura she is still waiting for you"   
"But Tomoyo" Sayoran wined  
"No buts, you are caming back to Japan now!!"Tomoyo told Sayoran  
"O.K Tomoyo, I'll came back"  
"what you mean you're mom will let you?"  
"Thats way I called you"  
"Oh, when are you caming?, do you whant me to tell Sakura?,Do you have a place to stay?"asked Tomoyo  
"I'am caming in two days at 3:00, no don't tell Sakura and no I don't have a place to stay yet."said Sayoran  
"O.k I will pick you up at 3:00 two days from now and you will stay at me place."was Tomoyo's anweser  
"Tomoyo you...."said Sayoran before he was cut off by Tomoyo  
Don't be silly you need a place to stay and Sakura would like to now that you're here so she can call you any time and it won't coast you anything, I got to go now Sayoran see you leter, ja ne"said Tomoyo as she hung up  
"arigato, Ja ne"Sayoran said to the dial tone before he hung up.  
I can't wait to start taping Sakura and Sayoran again there so kawaii together giggled Tomoyo as she started to make same more costums.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hong Kong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mom Tomoyo said that I can stay at her house" Sayoran told his Mother.  
"Thats good, Sayoran?" Asked Leana  
"Yes mother?"  
"Do you love the card mastress?"  
"Yes"said a very nervous Sayoran  
"Good" said Leana  
"what?" asked Sayoran  
"I don't whant you to came back without the cherry blossom as your wife to be" Leana told Sayoran,"you can go now"she contuened.   
With out a word but a bright red blush on his face, Sayoran turned and left.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Airport in Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sayoran looked around Japan for the first time in years, seeing the radio tower and other places were Sakura and him caught the clowcards.  
'Oh Sakura, I hope you rember me and my love for you' thougt Sayoran.  
He walked the place to the home of the girl the took his heart in till he stopped at a house with a young women looking out the window at him before she was at the door with a flying yellow stuffed toy beside her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long and ended where it did but I had could not think of anything more.   
So please R&R. The more youR&R the faster the chapters came. And please give me any ideas you have. Thanks see ya.  
And thanks to Sora Kamiya for reviewing.   
  



	3. the meeting

together again Unicode Text  **************************************Together again**************************** 

Chapter 3 Meeting 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hay Sakura the ganki is back."said Kero 

"Sayoran you're back,I I missed you aa lot"Sakura said with tears of happyness 

"Ya Sakura"said Sayoran 

for a few minutes just standing there looking at each other 

"SSSSAAAAKKKUUUUURRRAAAA" yelled Kero 

"What kero" she asked looking away from Sayoran to Kero 

"I'am hungery"said Kero 

"Stupid stuffed animal"said Sayoran looking at kero 

Before any of them good say any thing eles a dark blue blur hit Sayoran in the back of the head 

" In cameing" Shoted Eriol running over the hill with Tomoyo not far behind 

'I wonder if the spell to hide my magic well work.' 

"I'am sorryyy, SAYORAN" 

"Will now I now the spell does'nt work" 

"Sayoran what are you doing here?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I have no more ideas for this story so please send me some. 


End file.
